FE 11
5:01:02 PM Quill: So then. You have just returned to the Bearded Unicorn. 5:01:07 PM Quill: Vydea is there. 5:01:52 PM Vydea: I've almost got this snake story worked out. I just need a big climax. 5:02:01 PM Ander: "Answorn's dead!" 5:02:37 PM Vydea: ....that's a little over-specific and has no context, but I could probably work it in somehow. 5:02:54 PM *** Ander throws the paper reporting his death on the table in front of her. *** 5:03:18 PM Vydea: Oh. 5:04:25 PM Ander: "We just spoke with someone at the institute. They are looking into what happened." 5:04:38 PM Ander: "Irwin, any way we can get in touch with Canto?" 5:04:55 PM Kite: Preferably sooner rather than later. 5:05:05 PM Vydea: I feel like I missed out. Anything interesting? 5:05:57 PM Ander: "Lots of stuff." 5:06:23 PM Quill: Irwin: He's outta town, I'm afraid, said something about heading headed to Verenedra. 5:06:42 PM *** Ander groans. "Swell timing." *** 5:07:42 PM Kite: We do have a scroll of sending. 5:07:52 PM Vydea: Why are you looking for Canto? 5:08:47 PM Ander: "One, he was involved and should know, especially if Carrick's targeting those involved. Two, I don't trust the institute or the people there and he has our one contact outside of it." 5:08:51 PM Daneel: Not only is answorn dead, but all the artifacts are missing. 5:09:18 PM Ander: "Yeah. ...we could try Varia." 5:09:41 PM Ander: "She's connected to the group, she might know about...we should not discuss this here." 5:09:52 PM Vydea: Wait... I'm lost. What are we trying? If the Institute's investigating... and where does Canto come in? 5:10:43 PM | Edited 5:10:43 PM Vydea: They didn't want our help, remember? 5:10:58 PM Ander: "Since when do we care what they want?" 5:11:11 PM Vydea: Ok, then why do we care? 5:11:51 PM Kite: Answorn was working with us. And the artifacts are dangerous. 5:12:36 PM Ander: ((How crowded is the bar right now?)) 5:12:44 PM Vydea: Right, but that's the Institute's job. This isn't a contract of ours. Unless we're keeping the artifacts for ourselves, why bother? 5:13:16 PM Ander: "...because maybe we are." 5:13:19 PM Quill: It's about half full at the moment. 5:13:35 PM Ander: "And I really think we should move this upstairs." 5:14:00 PM Kite: ... yes. 5:14:27 PM *** Ander starts moving towards her room and hoping people follow. *** 5:14:54 PM *** Vydea will follow, and uses a knife to cut out the newspaper article and put it in her notebook. *** 5:15:14 PM *** Daneel will follow. *** 5:16:14 PM *** Ander turns to them once in the room. "I don't trust the institute to look into this and clearly we can't trust them to hold onto these items. If we have them ourselves, we have some control of this." *** 5:17:24 PM Daneel: First we have to find them, and I doubt they will be so lightly guarded again. 5:18:05 PM Ander: "And we don't even know where to look. I doubt they'll go back to the warehouse. Carrick already knows we know about it." 5:18:41 PM Daneel: If it was Carrick. 5:18:45 PM Vydea: About... the artifacts? 5:19:01 PM Vydea: Why do you think it was Carrick? 5:19:28 PM Kite: He is the obvious suspect. 5:19:35 PM Ander: "Oh come on. How is it not him?" 5:19:46 PM Kite: ... it does seem likely. 5:19:53 PM Vydea: He's an investigator. I'm sure he has enemies. And anyone could have wanted the artifacts. Hell, I wanted to steal them. 5:20:19 PM Ander: "But days after his warehouse is raided? I don't even think the story went public yet." 5:20:52 PM Daneel: So we need to know everyone who knew about the artifacts. 5:21:53 PM Ander: "We are never gonna get that list from the institute. Either this Cipher guy is legit and won't give it out, or he's not and would be even more motivated to keep us in the dark." 5:23:04 PM Ander: "...anyone have any ideas what we do next?" 5:23:33 PM Quill: Everyone roll me a perception check. 5:23:38 PM Kite: No. 5:24:04 PM Kite: ((Ack, I can't, am on phone getting coffee and cheesecake.)) 5:24:35 PM Ander: ((5)) 5:24:57 PM Ander: ((Canto can roll for you)) 5:24:58 PM Vydea: ((22)) 5:25:02 PM Daneel: (( 4)) 5:26:32 PM Kite: ((Thanks! I would share if you were here. :) )) 5:28:07 PM Ander: ((I do not accept that. You should've found a way. :P )) 5:33:55 PM *** Vydea reaches for a dagger tucked in the folds of her clothes and moves toward the bed. *** 5:34:41 PM *** Ander watches, curiously, and hoping she doesn't ruin my mattress. *** 5:35:35 PM *** Kite frowns. *** 5:36:19 PM *** Ander goes towards the bed, with Vy. *** 5:36:40 PM *** Kite follows. *** 5:37:15 PM Quill: It seems like a bed. It might be a bed mimic. 5:37:29 PM *** Vydea flips the mattress up. *** 5:38:04 PM *** Ander gets ready to punch. *** 5:39:00 PM Quill: It's Murr under the bed! He's eating a chunk of meat on a bone. Gimme a second perception roll, everyone. 5:39:10 PM Kite: Good cat. Good. 5:39:22 PM Vydea: (11.) 5:39:25 PM Vydea: ...Sorry. 5:39:40 PM Daneel: (( 3 )) 5:39:46 PM Ander: "Dammit, I have to sleep in this bed!" 5:39:50 PM Ander: ((6)) 5:39:59 PM *** Ander grabs the cat *** 5:41:21 PM Ander: "Kite, please keep Murr out. I have cleaned my sheets, like, three times to get cat hair out." 5:42:18 PM Quill: Murr was under the bed. 5:43:36 PM Kite: He is very often where he is not supposed to be. 5:43:52 PM Quill: (Teleporting cat, checks out.) 5:44:00 PM *** Vydea looks around the room. "I think... he wasn't what I saw though." *** 5:44:24 PM Daneel: What did you think you saw? 5:45:16 PM Vydea: Something watching us. 5:45:21 PM Quill: I roll pretty good for kite. 5:45:32 PM Kite: Yes. Something was watching us. 5:46:05 PM Kite: ... I do not think it will be possible to keep Murr out of here, unfortunately. I will try, however. 5:46:24 PM Vydea: Close your eyes. 5:46:34 PM *** Vydea casts Faerie Fire in the middle of the room, just in case. *** 5:46:34 PM *** Ander sighs and sets Murr down. "Why always my room?" *** 5:46:58 PM Kite: There is a rat. 5:47:28 PM *** Kite points to the wall. *** 5:47:32 PM Vydea: Simon? 5:47:44 PM Ander: "...Simon?" 5:47:49 PM Ander: "...how?" 5:48:06 PM Vydea: I don't know. I'm asking! Who else would be a rat in your room? 5:48:33 PM *** Ander pulls out the device and clicks both buttons. *** 5:50:20 PM Ander: ((...wait, so we are seeing a rat against the wall?)) 5:50:52 PM Vydea: ((omg you're gonna splatter someone in the wall lol)) 5:51:18 PM *** Ander goes to grab the rat if it doesn't change back from the buttons *** 5:52:00 PM Ander: ((...is anyone here?)) 5:52:09 PM Ander: ((I am seeing no responses.)) 5:52:22 PM Kite: ((I'm not the DM, I can't answer that.)) 5:52:50 PM Quill: ((I'm here, I had go to afk for a sec.)) 5:53:57 PM Quill: Pointed out, you see a rat in a in a wall. Ander tries clicking, and nothing happens! 5:54:06 PM Quill: The rat seems to sigh and comes out. 5:54:12 PM Quill: Suddenly it's Answorn. 5:54:23 PM Ander: "...what." 5:54:31 PM Kite: ... that is not Simon. 5:54:41 PM Vydea: ....I wasn't actually going to steal the artifacts. 5:55:29 PM Ander: "...you're not dead." 5:57:17 PM Quill: He dusts his hands off. "No. 5:57:46 PM Kite: You faked your death. 5:57:52 PM Daneel: Any reason you were watching us? 5:58:52 PM Quill: Answorn: The Dusk LIly sent someone to kill me. I decided to take advantage of the attempt and go underground to see if that stirs anything up. 5:59:14 PM Ander: "And you snuck out the artifacts with you." 5:59:19 PM Kite: ... I hope. 6:00:23 PM Ander: "...please tell me that is what happened." 6:00:31 PM *** Quill nods. "They're safe." *** 6:00:59 PM Ander: "Great, follow up question...how long have you been hiding in my room, exactly?" 6:01:57 PM Quill: Answorn: Only about an hour. I had to give the displacer beast some food to get him to leave me alone. 6:02:05 PM Kite: ... what did you feed him? 6:02:07 PM Kite: He is on a diet. 6:02:07 PM Quill: Murr gnaws on a bone. 6:02:20 PM *** Ander breathes a sigh of relief. *** 6:02:28 PM Quill: Answorn: .. . sorry, but eating me would have been very unhealthy too. 6:03:11 PM Kite: He would not eat you. 6:03:19 PM Kite: What did you feed him? 6:03:20 PM Ander: "He's a cat, Kite." 6:03:43 PM Kite: And Answorn is substantially less delicious than bacon. 6:04:06 PM Quill: Answorn: I gave him some mutton. 6:05:24 PM Ander: "...ok...so...what now, exactly?" 6:05:33 PM Kite: Ah. 6:05:44 PM *** Kite eyes Murr. "That is your supper." *** 6:06:29 PM Daneel: Yes you faked your death, hid the artifacts, ... and then decided to hide in Anders room for unknown reasons. 6:06:48 PM *** Vydea puts her dagger away and starts taking notes. *** 6:08:26 PM Ander: "...I assume he just picked a hiding place he knew would be safe." 6:10:52 PM Daneel: If so does he have a plan then or was living as a rat in a wall his plan? 6:11:05 PM Vydea: Maybe let him talk? 6:12:30 PM Quill: He looks at Daneel. "I was curious what you would turn up," He shrugs. "Who's on the case?" 6:13:38 PM Ander: "Cipher." 6:13:58 PM Quill: Answorn: I don't know him that well. 6:14:38 PM Kite: He seems competent. 6:15:00 PM Kite: ... I do not think it advisable that you remain in Ander's room. 6:15:25 PM Ander: "You have another place you can stay low?" 6:15:34 PM Vydea: You can use mine. 6:15:38 PM Kite: Or mine. 6:15:45 PM Kite: Murr is an excellent guardian. 6:15:46 PM Vydea: I have an apartment elsewhere. 6:16:04 PM Ander: "Vy has a point." 6:16:27 PM Quill: Answorn: I'll move around, better that way. But. 6:17:16 PM Quill: He reaches into a pocket and draws out a coin purse. 6:18:07 PM Quill: Answorn: I'm hiring you to investigate. Or my uncle is, anyway. 6:18:46 PM Ander: "...your uncle?" 6:18:54 PM Vydea: Dead men can't hire people. 6:19:11 PM Quill: Answorn nods. 6:19:12 PM Kite: We are not typically investigators. 6:19:57 PM Quill: Answorn: Specifically, you're being hired to go out of town and investigate a location the Dusk Lilly has been known to store things. 6:20:22 PM Ander: "That sounds closer to what we do." 6:20:37 PM Kite: Yes. 6:22:25 PM Ander: "...it sounds good to me. I have a condition, though. I wanna meet with Alo when we get back." 6:22:57 PM Kite: She is not part of our group. I don't know where she is. 6:23:26 PM Vydea: That's something to talk to Canto about. 6:23:55 PM Ander: "...Answorn could connect us too. And right now, I think he'd make that deal." 6:24:00 PM Ander: "...or, I'm wrong." 6:25:09 PM Quill: Answorn: SHe's a bit hard to get a hold of. 6:25:59 PM Ander: "Can't be harder than a dead guy and hey, look at that, we got a hold of you without even trying." 6:26:54 PM Quill: Answorn: I got a hold of *you*, and had to contend with a displacer beast. 6:27:04 PM Kite: A friendly displacer beast. 6:27:26 PM Kite: Who enjoys mutton. 6:27:46 PM Ander: "...can we at least agree to have a conversation when we get back?" 6:29:14 PM Quill: Answorn: About what? I'm here, now, you know. 6:30:40 PM Vydea: Yeah... what do We need her for? I'm still a little lost. 6:30:51 PM Ander: "...we don't...I do...sort of." 6:31:03 PM Ander: "...I need to know more about the key. As much as I can." 6:33:42 PM Quill: Answorn: You don't want anything it has to offer. They Key wants to 'open' you and unlock your 'potential'. But you don't get to pick. It does, by some metric we don't understand. 6:34:26 PM Ander: "...I feel like it gave me a pretty good hint before." 6:34:50 PM Kite: I do not think it would be a good idea to use the object. 6:34:55 PM Kite: It seems somewhat malignant. 6:35:38 PM Quill: Answorn: Sure, it gives you a taste, to tempt you, then you're a five headed demon dog. 6:36:20 PM *** Ander sighs. "...the money is probably fine. If the others want to, I am willing to look into this place you want us to." *** 6:36:43 PM Kite: I think you should stay here. 6:37:33 PM Ander: "What?" 6:37:56 PM Quill: Answorn: I'm going to be looking into things as well as I can, here. But traveling to Berend means a train, and I want to stay here to keep an eye on Carrick. 6:37:59 PM Kite: Answorn. 6:38:08 PM Vydea: Do you want to tell us what you saw? When you weren't killed? 6:40:41 PM Quill: Answorn: I was on my way home. There was no one in the tram car but me. Then another person, an elven woman. 6:41:14 PM Vydea: Tram? The article said it was an alleyway. 6:42:23 PM Quill: Answorn: It was. She got off on the same stop as me. I don't like being followed, or feeling like I'm being followed, so I ducked down an alleyway I know. 6:44:16 PM Quill: Answorn: This was a bad idea, because there was someone else waiting for me. Wearing a mask. I think it was a human or a half-elf, just from build and shape. 6:45:48 PM Kite: Interesting. 6:46:06 PM *** Kite checks her pockets and gives Answorn a wand-shaped stick. *** 6:46:07 PM Quill: Answorn: I got stabbed, and was bleeding out, and they left me. 6:46:29 PM Quill: Answorn: But I know some healing spells. 6:46:47 PM Quill: Answorn: then I just used my fifth 'fake death' plan. 6:46:59 PM Quill: He shrugs, and looks at the stick. "What's... this?" 6:47:40 PM Ander: "You saw us use this on Simon once. It turns people into rats and back." 6:47:41 PM Kite: I believe it is typically called a "cat toy." You can help Murr get sufficient exercise to work off the mutton. 6:48:00 PM Kite: ((It's got a string attached and a feather on the end of the string!)) 6:48:07 PM Quill: ((Ander still has the Rat Rod.)) 6:48:59 PM Quill: Answorn blinks, and idly offers the feather to Murr who bats at it a few times as it dangles from the string. 6:50:38 PM Ander: "So, they just stab you and left and that's it? ...these are not efficient assassins." 6:51:43 PM Quill: Answorn: I was nearly dead. They knew where to hit to get me to bleed out pretty quick. 6:51:45 PM Kite: It helps if you wriggle it around. 6:52:11 PM Vydea: The knife or the toy. 6:52:59 PM Kite: ... likely both. 6:53:19 PM Quill: Answorn bounces the cat toy. "I suspect that they would have sent someone around to finish the job if I was taken to a clinic, or left there for any length of time. They didn't have to, because my 'fake death' plans are pretty good. 6:53:41 PM Ander: "Clearly." 6:54:22 PM Ander: "So, tomorrow, we head for this Berend place? And who or what should we seek out when there?" 6:56:10 PM Quill: Answorn nods. "Look for a halling woman named Annabel. She runs a bar called the Dirty Squirrel. Drop my name and the Dusk Lily, and she'll get you the rest of the way. There's enough money in that pouch to pay for the train and some extra." 6:57:29 PM *** Kite eyes Answorn and gestures at Murr pointedly. *** 6:58:10 PM Vydea: Do you have any other information about the place itself? 7:00:12 PM Quill: Answorn is bouncing the toy! Murr is batting at it with one of his paws, but he's still mostly occupied with chewing on the bone that he has. 7:01:21 PM Quill: Answorn: There's an old cave outside of the town. Used to be run by bandits, but the townsfolk ran them out. 7:02:50 PM Ander: "...ok, this sounds fine to me. ...next time you're gonna sneak into my room, give me a head's up first, please." 7:04:23 PM Quill: Answorn: It wouldn't be sneaking, then. 7:05:12 PM Ander: "That's the idea. I change in here. I don't like company for that." 7:05:41 PM Vydea: Use mine. 7:06:02 PM Kite: Or mine. 7:06:14 PM Kite: ... anyone's, in short, but Ander's. 7:07:09 PM Ander: "...right, basically." 7:07:42 PM Ander: "...glad you're not dead, though. Got really worried we'd gotten you killed." 7:08:21 PM Quill: Answorn: How did *you* get me killed? 7:08:56 PM Kite: By becoming involved in this case. 7:09:04 PM Ander: "Basically, yeah." 7:09:58 PM Quill: Answorn: I was working this case before you came along. It means they were taking me seriously as a threat, so I must have been on the right track. 7:10:54 PM Ander: "Fair point. ...you gonna hide out in Vydea's room, then?" 7:12:32 PM Ander: "...cause I think we're otherwise done here and I am desperate need of alcohol." 7:14:32 PM Kite: He is not finished exercising the cat. 7:15:09 PM Ander: "...great, then you keep playing with the cat in my room, and I'm gonna go get a beer. ...hey, Vy, can we talk for a bit?" 7:16:03 PM Vydea: Ok? 7:16:21 PM Vydea: (isn't this the next morning?) 7:16:33 PM Ander: ((Did we time jump?)) 7:16:40 PM Quill: ((We're midday still.)) 7:16:54 PM Quill: Answorn dutifully sits down and plays with Murr a bit. 7:17:06 PM Vydea: (nm. i thought we started in the morning) 7:17:24 PM *** Ander leaves with Vy for the tavern. *** 7:17:53 PM Kite: You have an excellent rapport with animals. 7:20:26 PM Quill: Answorn: Comes with the territory. I spend some time in their skin. 7:22:47 PM Kite: What does it feel like? 7:25:12 PM Quill: He thinks, never having had to put this into works. "Everything feels very.... immediate. You know?" 7:29:55 PM Kite: No? 7:33:30 PM Quill: Answorn: Animals live in the moment. When I change, I feel that immediacy, and the instinct. 7:38:26 PM Kite: ... that must be unsettling. 7:42:12 PM Quill: Answorn: The first few times. But you learn control. 7:43:16 PM Kite: It must be quite different from shapeshifting into other humanoid forms. 7:48:08 PM Quill: Answorn: Oh, yes, it is. 7:49:33 PM Kite: You have done both? 7:51:50 PM Quill: Answorn nods. "Yes. Disguise self spells are useful for undercover work." 7:56:08 PM Kite: ... perhaps we should go downstairs, if you have such a spell. 7:56:46 PM Quill: Answorn: Maybe later. I'll play with your cat and exercise him a bit. Least I can do. 8:00:00 PM *** Kite eyes him. *** 8:00:14 PM Quill: Answorn: .... what? 8:02:23 PM Kite: ... uncertain as to whether you or my companions need supervision more. 8:03:06 PM Quill: Answorn actually laughs at that., and whips the cat toy around. Murr shoots out a tentacle to try and snag it. 8:03:49 PM Kite: Good cat, good. 8:06:47 PM Quill: Answorn: He seems nice. I noticed the tattoo -- Argo's Discount Magery couldn't go out of business soon enough. 8:08:01 PM Kite: Indeed. Murr lost a tentacle in their service. 8:09:54 PM Quill: Answorn: It was actually Cipher 12 who got them shut down. 8:11:18 PM Kite: He seemed competent. 8:14:00 PM Quill: Answorn: He is. He'll probably figure out I'm not dead before long. 8:14:44 PM Daneel: You seem to know a fair amount about someone you said you didn’t know well. 8:16:18 PM Quill: Answorn: I know his reputation. 8:16:45 PM Quill: Answorn: Zetetic inspectors are consantly trying to one up each other. 8:16:54 PM Daneel: What will he do if he figures out you aren’t really dead then? 8:17:03 PM Quill: Answorn: That I don't know. 8:17:26 PM Quill: Answorn: I'll definitely be able to learn if he's on Carrick or the Dusk Lily's payroll. 8:18:55 PM Kite: I hope he is not. 8:19:33 PM Quill: Me neither. 8:19:52 PM Kite: We are all very glad you're not dead. 8:20:33 PM Quill: Answorn: .... really? I got the impression that none of you were particularly fond of me. 8:21:59 PM Kite: Not being fond and wishing someone dead are significantly different. 8:22:01 PM Daneel: That doesn’t mean we want you dead though. 8:22:23 PM Kite: Also, we have not spent significant enough time together to form an opinion. 8:23:10 PM Quill: Answorn shrugs. "All right." 8:24:20 PM Daneel: Well you all can hang out here with the cat, I am going to go get a drink. 8:24:29 PM *** Kite nods. *** 8:24:35 PM *** Daneel leaves the room. *** 8:28:05 PM Kite: I am not entirely certain you can be trusted. However, Murr does like you. 8:28:50 PM Quill: Answorn: Why not? 8:30:25 PM Kite: You did technically work for Carrick. 8:38:38 PM Quill: Answorn: I took the case for a very specific reason. 8:40:59 PM Kite: Yes. 8:41:04 PM Kite: Why did you join the Institute? 8:41:59 PM Quill: He shrugs. "I have a knack for finding things." 8:42:12 PM Quill: Answorn: Why did you join the Song? 8:43:15 PM Kite: I felt called. Also, it was a free comprehensive education with the promise of assisting people. 8:45:47 PM Quill: Answorn: Same here. At least in terms of the education. 8:46:23 PM Kite: The Institute or the Song? 8:48:09 PM Quill: Answorn: The Institute. They offered and education and a career. 8:49:42 PM Kite: ... I had not realized they accepted children. 8:50:25 PM Quill: Answorn: Teenagers. It's like any trade--- apprenticeships start early. 8:53:14 PM Kite: Ah, I see. 8:54:19 PM Quill: Answorn: Not like I was investigating murders at 10 or anything. 8:54:24 PM Quill: (This isn't Harry Potter.) 8:59:07 PM Kite: No. You were probably 12. 8:59:32 PM Quill: Answorn: 18. Before that wwere non-murders. 9:00:02 PM Kite: Thefts? 9:01:38 PM Quill: Answorn: Mostly thefts. Some white-collar crime stuff. 9:01:55 PM Kite: What is your preference? 9:05:20 PM Quill: Answorn: I definitely prefer the crimes where people don't die. 9:05:33 PM Quill: Answorn: Or where I don't see things that make sleeping tricky. 9:07:35 PM Kite: ... I will not ask. 9:13:38 PM *** Quill nods. *** 9:15:06 PM Kite: What types of animal forms do you prefer? 9:16:53 PM *** Ander enters at about this point. *** 9:17:04 PM Ander: "...wow, this cat is getting a lot of exercise." 9:17:49 PM Quill: Answorn: Birds, of course. I like big cats, too, they're very useful forms. 9:18:32 PM Kite: I also like big cats. ... although Murr has an unfortunate tendency to hog the bed. Perhaps we had best adjourn elsewhere. 9:18:57 PM Ander: "Given this is my room? Yeah, maybe." 9:20:14 PM Ander: "...what are you guys talking about, anyway?" 9:21:46 PM Kite: Adopting different forms. Also, cats. 9:21:55 PM Quill: Answorn nods. "And crime." 9:21:58 PM Kite: Come on, Murr. And Answorn. 9:22:10 PM Quill: Answorn. "Cedric." 9:22:20 PM Ander: "...Cedric?" 9:22:36 PM Ander: "Your first name is Cedric?" 9:23:35 PM Quill: Answorn: Yes. Cedric Answorn. 9:24:25 PM Ander: "...you don't look like a Cedric. Anyway, you two have a good night, don't do anything too forward." 9:24:44 PM Kite: Forward? 9:24:55 PM *** Kite tries to coax Murr out of Ander's room! *** 9:25:23 PM *** Ander pushes Murr out with her foot and shuts the door behind them. *** 9:27:00 PM *** Kite hopes Answorn made it out too! *** 9:27:38 PM *** Ander opens the door and shoves Cedric out too. *** 9:33:00 PM Quill: He's left! 9:33:27 PM *** Kite will bring him to her room if he goes along with it. Also Murr, if he goes along with it. You know, cats. *** 9:34:46 PM | Edited 9:35:32 PM Quill: At this point, Murr is following the toy, and left the discarded bone in Ander's room. 9:35:05 PM Kite: ((Bone?)) 9:35:45 PM Quill: ((Yeah, sorry, gettin tired!)) 9:35:53 PM Ander: ((The mutton bone)) 9:37:31 PM Kite: ((So where did Answorn go?)) 9:38:07 PM Quill: He's following Kite, and Murr is following him, because he has the toy. 9:38:44 PM *** Kite brings them to her room! ((Read into that what you will.)) ***